


Misunderstanding

by Crazy2Rs



Category: This is not a fandom
Genre: Criticism, Criticize me, Stupid first time fanfiction, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy2Rs/pseuds/Crazy2Rs
Summary: I found his diary under the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at school, so sorry if it's a little rushed. One of my good friends helped me during this, so credit to her.

I found his diary under his bed. It had been an accident as to where they found it. It had been simple really. I was just house-sitting, making sure to water plants, feed the goldfish, do the laundry, clean up my slob of a friend.

I was in the middle of picking up their scattered clothes throughout the house, I got to the bedroom, after what felt like an eternity of picking clothes up from the living room. I accidentally dropped a blue sock, it had a rather large hole in it, so I decided to toss it. I'll buy them a new pair. I bent down to pick up the sock, but couldn't find it. I looked in the general area, where the sock could have landed, but again,found nothing. I slowly got on my hands and knees, hoping it landed under something. I thought I saw the offending blue sock under the bed and grabbed the clothe. 

That was not what a sock felt like. I slowly pulled the object out, it was a, rather tattered, notebook. My curiosity got the best of me and opened it.

"This diary belongs to-"

I immediately slammed the book closed. This was a diary! I had no business looking through this!

Though they do- No! I can't read this! I slowly set the notebook on the nightstand, then I slowly got up, and left the room.

Out of all of myfriends, who I thought would have a diary, it was definitely not them. 

I finished up the small chores around the house, then left. I housesitted for two more days. After the second day, I left them a note, saying 'I'm sorry I didn't do much cleaning on your room.' I left it on the, already sticky-note covered fridge.

Early that next morning, I was awoken by a call from my phone. "Hello?" I said groggily, having just woken up. I was met by silence. "Is this some sort of prank?" A, too loud a voice for 3 A.M., spoke. "Did you read my diary?" I instantly went rigid. "What are you talking about?" I replied. Even though I didn't read their diary, I still got nervous. I was starting to sweat. "The diary that was under my bed, but is now on my nightstand." "Listen, I didn't read your diary. I accidentally found it while cleaning your room. It's not my fault you kept it in an easy to find spot." The only noise coming from the device was quiet shuffling. After a moment of silence. "... You didn't read it?" I nodded, then realized they couldn't see me. "Nope. Not a single word." "You won't tell anyone that I have this thing, right?" "I'd forget by tomorrow anyway." A quiet chuckle resounded from the phone. "Sorry that I got upset for nothing." "Hey, it's fine. I would have been ready to rip someone's head off of,if they read my diary. I'm not saying I have one, but still." We both let out a quiet laugh. "I'll still see you at work tomorrow, right?" I asked. "Will do." We both hung up, and I then fell to sleep, relieved that they weren't mad at me for stumbling across their private belongings.


End file.
